The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by Pinkandbluecottoncandyonastick
Summary: Gaara feels this need to see Rock Lee. Traveling to Konoha to find him, Gaara can't seem to bring any form of harm to him, he just has preverted fantasies.
1. Prologue

**READ THIS FIRST: **Just to let you all know, I've tried to keep everyone in character but the people might be a little weird. Also, this story takes place before Gaara is Kazekage and after the Chunin exams and Sasuke isn't missing. Yes…he's here. But that shouldn't matter because this is A Lee/Gaara fic. Hell Yes! Another thing, I've change a few things around, but you people will just have to live with it. No lemons till the second chapter, I want to explain the story line first. Prolog doesn't count as a chapter.

_They told me I should put that face out of my mind. But something keeps bringing it back, his face is like the plague to me. I don't understand why his image still haunts me, why I can't seem to disperse him away._

A cold gust had just speed up and blasted over the dust redden land, the village of despair and the rising sun that sprout over a near by hill. It's golden wakening rays were making themselves known, spiking up and painting the black sky with pink and orange. It had been like this for the last week or so, every morning Gaara sat atop the roof of his home and waited for the greeting sun to appear. Unknown to him, a person's face had disturbed his dreams that were once calm and peaceful, kept flashing in his head and shaking him awake from the deep slumber he would be subdued in._ Why?_ Was all he could ask, _Why now, and why at all? _

The colors continued to bleed through the sky, adding to the twilight of stars that were beginning to fade. Stretching out his aching legs, Gaara raised himself up and carefully trudged his way down the shingled roof, his black ninja shoes clanking down with each step he made. In his new home, Gaara lived alone, just as he always had and just the way he liked it. Before descending to the balcony below him, he stole one last peeping glance at the water colored horizon. Each delicate mixed color stirring along with the next and blending to precise perfection. The intense glare Gaara was giving the sky almost made it seem darker than it appeared, the ice ridden stare frightening away the gloss of daybreak. Maybe if he starred long enough, the sky would tell him an answer? He focused his gaze upwards and to the twinkling stars above, maybe one of them could say something? Shrugging off the feeling for help, he stepped forward and dropped down onto the wooden balcony of his single room, hardly making the floorboards creek. The wide set glass sliding doors reflected an all too familiar image, Gaara. His ivory white flesh dark under his eyes that stained with the lack of sleep he was getting, and his auburn hair littered with sand. Slim and slender he managed to appear somewhat healthy for the most part, this is how he had always been.

Paying no more mind to the distorted reflection, Gaara clasped onto a slim metal rod and pulled the door open with a weak slide. Stepping through he soon felt the icy ridged presence of an unexpected stranger. Not needing to turn around Gaara cleared his throat abruptly.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Finishing closing his door Gaara heard the soft footsteps echo behind him, slowly and cautiously approaching him.

Relaxing some, Temari sighed and let out a gentle whisper, almost like a mouse, "Gaara I know you said to only come here unless it was an emergency. But I feel like there is something wrong." She fixed her eyes up from their watching pose on the carpet beneath her toes.

It was true, Gaara had given her and Kankuro a key to his lonely home; but they were both _firmly_ instructed to never use it unless worst came to worst. And since the thought of disobeying her brother would never cross Temari's mind, there must be something she was seriously concerned with.

Gaara turned slowly, adding even more tension to the hushed surroundings they were in. Closing in his green stare he awaited for Temari to speak.

Gulping down the fear she had been building up in her throat, Temari stepped forward once more, bravely taking her stance, "Gaara you've been spending a lot of your time indoors lately. Is there something bothering you?" her question targeted a pin point, but Gaara never faltered.

Finally cracking free form his silence, Gaara made his way from the door, gliding over to Temari, "Is that all that was concerning you?" he asked through clenched teeth. _Is my irritation this noticeable?_

Nibbling on her lower lip she continued, "No, that's not it." she gasped out. She kept a low tone, as if there was someone else in the next room over who would eavesdrop. "You can tell me anything Gaara. And I'm not just saying this just because I'm your sister, I really do care for you." she said slowly considering every word as if they were her last.

_Liar. She's lying. She doesn't care._

Temari soon noticed the drifting off anger from Gaara's eyes and carefully instructed him to the near by mini sofa that was pleasantly arranged in the room (suggested by herself). Nestling into the fluffed cotton like pillows, she scooted in closer to her brother. He no longer seemed upset or anger driven, but now sad and lonely which wasn't that much different for any other day. But that was to the normal unknowing eye, Temari could see through all his masked on faces and covers of guilt.

Fixing her dark eyes onto his, see grinned softly trying to awaken some sense of happiness, "Gaara, why don't you want the world to see you?" she asked whispering against her bare un-rose cheek.

Drifting his eyelids shut, Gaara fought back the tears that he knew would soon flow. He had been doing that a lot lately. It wasn't because of Temari being here, it was because of _him_. _Why am I thinking of him? I wanted to kill him, I wanted him DEAD! _Returning back to reality, Gaara faced his sister, "I don't think they'll understand." his words were cold and harsh. By the sound of his rising tone, he wanted Temari gone.

A little taken back by his sudden change of mood, Temari backed into the comfort of feathers that somehow didn't stifle the angst she was feeling. Once again she gulped for relief, yet still never removing her piercing eyes. She arose slowly and proceeded to the large double set doorway that was at the head of Gaara's over sized room.

As her trembling hand latched onto the large golden pool ball knob, a thought hit her in the mist of the moment. She revolved back around for one last glance at Gaara who was now facing out into the abyss of his own world. "Maybe you're not meant to be seen Gaara," she stated matter of factly, "but meant to see." It was almost like she was asking herself the question aloud. With that said she twisted the knob and left behind a heavy click.

_Why is she playing these stupid head games with me?_ Squeezing onto the ruffling trim of a pillow, Gaara wrestled down the emotions he knew were cracking through his shell. _It was His fault! Rock Lee. _Jerking his body up in sudden bursting rage, he no sooner tumbled back down only to land on his knees.

These new confusing emotions had to be because of Lee, whenever Gaara would think of him a stabbing pain came and would pierce right through him. He would start to become feeble and not know right from wrong, and his breath would go out of place in staggering paces. These feelings had become so distressing that it would be risky to venture on missions and people were thinking of him as pitiful. _That boy's face has made me weak, why him, why this feeling?_

Something had to be done, Gaara couldn't stand much more of this insane emotion that was alien to his brain. Could he possibly request a visit to Konoha and see Rock Lee and finally fix this proceeding problem. That was the only solution that seemed workable, and yet there was so much more depth to the task. There had to be a reason this was happening, but what?

_Maybe my mind is telling me that I have to do something? Something with Rock Lee...but what?_ Like a light bulb, an idea brightened up the shadowed regions of his mind._ Why is it I can't put his annoying goofy determined smile out of my head? _A fun little mental image dissolved into Gaara's mind. His hands wrapping around Lee's neck and ringing it like a useless rag. Briefly his mind drifted back to the day of their fight at the chunin exams, Lee was so ambitious on winning at the cost of his life. The fire blazing in his eyes (literately) was flashing such courage and faith in every move and hit he made. Gaara envied this, the passion and love Lee had, a feeling he could never learn. The picture of Rock Lee being mangled to death in his mind soon vanished from his thoughts as the stress was being relieved. _I'll kill Rock Lee, and this time no one will interfere._

_….…._

"Hey Gaara, where ya' going?"

Facing him slowly, Gaara turned and faced Kankuro head on, "I'm leaving for Konoha. I'll be back in about a week." he stated with a cold tone. With that he reached for his partnering gourd and swung it over his back, latching it safely down.

A dumbfounded look fell across Kankuro's face, "Okay." he said blankly. "But uh-" he was soon cut short from his sentence by Gaara's death defying stare. An icy chill raced up his back, sending nerves to freeze over with fear, "I was just curious why you were going, that's all." he stuttered out in breaths answering the unsaid question.

Removing his glare of doom, Gaara turned for the doorway of his home, also over sized and too big for him alone. Earlier, Temari had spoken to Kankuro about their brother's sudden change in mood and was hoping he could talk some sense into him.

_Like Gaara will listen to me! Temari what were you thinking?_ Kankuro quickly cleared his throat, grabbing hold of Gaara's attention just as the door was opening, "Gaara, how do you plan on entering Konoha? You need permission to go there." he waited for his brother's answer.

A heavy growl rumbled in the depths of Gaara's throat, "That's none of your business." he hissed in remark.

Kankuro simply stepped back a few more feet and sighed with a heavy tone. "In one week you'll be back, right?" his eyes hit the floor like rocks, unable to look his brother right in the eyes.

He returned his question with the slamming of his door, the loud thunderous echo reverberating off the ivory white plastered walls.


	2. Chapter 1

Wood chips flew like planes through the air and bounced off near by trees. Rock Lee had been practicing all morning since nearly 5 am, kicking and punching away at the stump that was rooted before him. It was now closing in on 2:00 and Gai-sensei would be coming by soon to tell him 'what a great job he was doing.' This normal schedule was what Lee lived for, he loved training and building up his power and most of all he loved Gai-sensei. These were the only things he ever wanted or needed, this and the beautiful presence of Sakura. Speaking of which...

_I haven't seen Sakura this morning. Normally she would have come by and said hello. _Lee pondered a moment and discussed the matter in his head. Finally he decided to leave his holy training ground a search for his angel.

As he appeared from the thicket of branches and trees, Lee noticed the villagers seeming a bit on edge. The people who were out of their homes were running straight to them, mothers rushed their children and markets flipped over their closed signs and locked up. _What's going on?_

As Rock Lee continued to view around the emptying area, he still kept in mind his true mission, to find Sakura. Just as he was turning around a flash on pink met with his eyes. Sakura's billboard forehead had collided with Lee's brick hard chest, bouncing her off and sending her to tumble backwards flat on her butt. Her red dress wrinkled up around her waist as she fought for it to stay put.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA!" Lee busted out in tears. Falling down right beside her he scooted in close to examine her wounds. She had none, just an enormous headache.

A light moan escaped through her biting lips, "Lee?" she asked briefly glancing up into his dark eyes and past his jet black bangs. Sakura rubbed her head in a furious motion and attempted to stand with the help from Lee's assistance.

After minutes of apologies, Sakura and convince Lee that she was fine and got straight to the matter at hand. "Lee, do you know what's going on?" she questioned confused by the ghost like town.

Lee's eyes widened, "No, I thought you would've known." he stated embarrassed. Everything was a blur, the higher ranked ninja had been springing into action and now Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were making their own way over to the two.

Naruto yelped like a puppy, "What the hell is going on?" he cried out approaching Lee and Sakura.

Sakura answered, "No one knows," she stole a quick blushing glance at Sasuke that sent Naruto's to flame in an outrage.

Blowing her off, Sasuke caught in the-nic-of-time Iruka who had briefly landing on the sidewalk to spring back up into the abyss of trees and rooftops. "Iruka-sensei!" he shouted above the growling Naruto who still was stabbing Sasuke in the back with his dagger eyes.

A serious frown was carved into the sensei's features, "Yes Sasuke," he asked waving for him to hurry with his question.

Neji stepped forward, "Do you know what's going?" he asked coolly, softly urging Naruto back with one hand.

"Yes, there was an animal killed around the gates of the village. A fox." Iruka answered nervously, choking on the stuttering words from his lips.

By now, Naruto had calmed his fired body. He shook his head and bewilderment, "So, a fox was killed. Why is everyone freaking out?" Weaving on arm over the other and frowned and mumbled softly under his breath.

Iruka's gaze tightened and he lowered his voice slowly as to relieve to tension of views from other near by watchers, "The fox was crushed to death. It was like some force was blanketed around him and squeezed the last of his breath out shattering every bone in his body." He sighed and closed his eyes for closure.

Rock Lee flinched slightly. He remembered the feeling of shattered bones piercing through every muscle and sending stabbing jolts to surge through your body. The unstable pain blasting away all other senses, clouding your judgment and completely numbing your mind. _So he's here_. Lee whispered closely to himself under the shuttering winds of his breath.

Sasuke peered past Naruto and Sakura and over onto Lee, who was trembling with anxiety. He grimaced and turned back to Iruka. Breaking the silence that became the seventh member of their party, Sasuke spoke, "Iruka, can you show us this fox? Where is it?" he asked plainly, yet his voice was slightly hinted with oddity.

Iruka, (faintly curious to why they wanted to see the dead animal in the first place) etched a quizzical smirk on his face. "Sure," he said, "but why do you all want to see it?" the tension that had been building up on Iruka's shoulders was beginning to dissipate and rid itself.

Sasuke signaled Neji and Naruto with a brief nod of his head, "Just want to check something out, that's all." he stated reassuringly.

Catching his quirk of interest, Naruto poked Neji in the back with his finger and smiled coolly. Neji returned the gesture.

….….

_Last night was too much on me. Maybe I should tell Gai-sensei what's happening? _Lee flung his weary legs across his wide set bed and let his bare feet smack against the chilled hardwood of his floor. A shiver stabbed up his legs.

Suddenly a spider like feeling crawled up Lee's bare arms and onto the broad shoulders that were concealed by the light fabric of a white T-shirt. He shuttered softly, trembling with a freezing cold sensation that sent his arms to blanket around one another and massage them with warmth.

Jerking his head to the side, an ajar window caught his dark eyes and answered his question. _Did I leave that window open last night? _Finishing his thought, Lee arose and briskly trotted across his floor and over to the large set of swinging window doors. He reached forward and yanked them shut, close the clasp tightly down.

Glancing down, Lee saw a picture frame that had been cruelly knocked down and face forward on the small desk that was setting in front of the window. _What? _Picking up the frame, Rock Lee noticed and crack forming over his beloved Gai-sensei's face, both him and his student, Lee, performing the 'Nice Guy' pose.

A heavy question plagued his mind. How did the window open last night, and why is this picture frame broken? A sudden sheer thought of terror stole his mind away from reality.

Fling his eyes directly back to the window sill, Lee noticed small dust like flakes littering the wooden white surface. They sprinkled down across it like salt, leaving a noticeable trail the followed straight to Lee's bed, beside his still warm slept spot.

_Gaara? _Lee thought obviously setting the picture back down and up right. _I know he's here. But why has he come? Does he truly want to kill me? No, not after he saved me from one of Orochimaru's followers. We talked and everything seemed fine. And if he did want to kill me why didn't he do it last night when he had the chance?_

….….

Everything was perfect last night, the moon hung high above in the star speckled sky and not a cloud could shade away their light. Since jounin and chunin were distracted with the now oddly shaped fox, Gaara could make his move. Slipping his sand under the thin crack of the glass window, he carefully, silently, un lock the clasp that held him prisoner outside.

Using a set of desk and a chair as a staircase, he quickly and easily made his way down onto the floor and over to the limp sleeping body ahead of him.

_This is what I came for. _Gaara told his mind over and over, convincing himself that this was right, yet it felt slightly odd.

Lips parted open vaguely and revealed the soft pink color of a tongue that belong to Rock Lee. The easy calming sounds of his breath flowing in and out through the small opening echoed through the almost silent room. His black hair spilled under his head like a inky puddle and the white shirt he wore clung delicately to his toned chest. Both arms were folded gracefully over the thin cloud gray sheets that protected his form. Only one thing was wrong, his lips were so pale.

This almost prefect picture was ruined by pale lips._ Why am I even thinking about his lips?_ Gaara had never realized it before or even wanted to, but Lee had very full lips. They puckered up just right and were formed over one another to give him a most delicious appealing mouth. His narrow shaped face didn't help but add to the boy's cute charms.

_Why are his lips so pale? _Control wasn't present as Gaara reached up a hand to Lee's face, cupping it warmly against his cheek. Motioning his hand down, his thumb traced softly across Lee's color lacking-lips, causing him to wiggle in his slumber and close his mouth momentarily. Gaara leaned down and was so close he could breathe in Lee's air. His hand still remained against the green beast's face. Temptation took over and a sudden sparking idea lit up Gaara's mind.

_What if I just…? _His thought trailed off mid way and he inched closer._ I just want to see the blood race through him, to see the salmon pink shade flood back. _But before he even finished, Gaara had already put his plan into action. Descending down, Gaara claimed what he wanted, pressing his lips against Lee's, softly, not enough to do anything. Soon he felt himself wanting, yarning more of him, of his taste. Opening his mouth more, Gaara worked his jaw up against Rock Lee's urging him to put forth some effort and kiss back. Surprisingly, his prayer was answered.

Lee had slid his eyes open briefly and sealed them once more, his dark lashes tickling Gaara's cheek. He shifted forward and into the kiss, deepening it with heat. His muscle memory had taken over, and the rest of his body lay still sleeping.

Realizing that Lee had put forth some action, Gaara jerked away, almost falling back himself_. What the hell? Why did I do that? _Without staying to really see if Lee had awoken or not, Gaara turned and bolted for his exit. He ran up the chair and leapt over the desk and through the window. As he landed on the dirt road, a soft cracking sound of glass shattering could be heard following him. _Shit, now I know he's awake!_

No second thoughts were necessary, Gaara didn't care anymore. A whir of sand and dust twisted around him and covered his form and body. A sudden burst appeared and he was gone. Gaara had vanished in the mist of the night and disappeared without a trace.


	3. Chapter 2

Before I get this chapter started, I would like to make a special thanks to Stray Star Strut. Thanks for actually reading my crappy story and being my first reviewer, you're awesome!

"Hey Lee! Where are you going?"

Sakura's voice rang softly like a bell off her lips, the delicate melody soaring through the air and tugging on Rock Lee's ear. Rotating his head around to peer over his muscular shoulder, Lee stole a beautiful glance of his perfect angel. Jogging forward at a brisk pace, Sakura met Lee half way on his trip to the woods.

Tenderly a smile graced his lips, _She is so perfect._ "Oh, Sakura, I'm going to train some. Would you like to join me?" Lee invited.

Recalling last time, Sakura flashed back to how Lee had made the same offer twice. Saying yes, she joined him and wasn't able to keep up with the lightening fast Rock Lee. Winching in pain from her memory, Sakura pasted a plastic grin on. "Sorry Lee not today."

Shrugging off her rejection, Lee turned back around and faced the wall of trees ahead of him. Stepping forward, the forest swallowed him up whole as he disappeared into its abyss.

As to better lean against the tree he concealed himself behind, Gaara untied his gourd from his back and set it beside him. _Lee should be coming soon._ He thought. Figuring on his action, the sand ninja had crept into the forest and onto Lee training grounds, well knowing of his arrival.

Silently he flashed back to the incident from last night. Slumbering in his cozy bed, Lee soundly slept, then Gaara rushed in on him, and then... Sighing with a heavy tone, Gaara tried to relax his burning nerves from the recap he was having.

Rustling in the near by bushes, Lee appeared, as always smiling for no real reason. He marched over to his stump and began to beat and yell at it saying: "If I can not do 100 kicks, then I'll do 200 punches!"

Watching him closely, Gaara glared. He remembered how he had tried to kiss him, and how he wanted for Lee to kiss back. _Why did I want that at all? Why did I even do that?_ Gaara mentally scolded himself for such a stupid perverted action. But, how great that kiss felt, not just because it was Gaara's first kiss but because it felt passionate. It was almost as if Lee yearned for it too.

Gaara relaxed his eyes shut, basking in the warming feeling he felt as he remembered that kiss. The way it felt when Rock Lee's lips pressed heavenly against his and how the soft sensation sent lightening bolts of excitement to race through him. He sighed, almost moaning at the thought of him, actually getting to hold Lee like that, the way he wanted to and have Lee enjoy it himself.

"Gaara?" said a solemn voice.

Glancing around from his hiding spot the emerald green gaze that belong to Gaara met the deep depths of a pair of black eyes. _Shit! He saw me. _Apparently Gaara hadn't been hidden well enough, because Lee spotted him with perfect ninja ease.

Giving up in trying to keep his identity secret, Gaara stepped willing out from behind the bulky tree. His head hung low and his eyes never ventured up to meet Lee's, only starring off into a vast pretend world of his own.

A tender smile played along Lee's soft tempting lips. His view softened as he waited for Gaara to look his way, "I'm happy you're here." he spoke softly, making his words more meaning full.

Holding a some what surprised look, Gaara locked eyes with the boy that had been haunting his dreaming for the last month or so. _What? He's happy? _Regaining back his traditional cold stone form, Gaara cleared his mind, "Why?" he asked plainly.

"Well," Lee began, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately and…" he trailed off as a crimson blush that matched Gaara's hair took over his cheeks.

"And, what?" Gaara questioned, carefully and slowly prying Lee open for his answer.

Another coaxing smile was taking shape along Lee's mouth, Gaara noticed its gradual change. His eyes drifted down and watched as Lee's tongue had snaked out and vigilantly licked the dry feeling off his lips, Gaara felt himself mimicking Lee's action with a yearning desire to lick those lips himself.

Without paying much attention to his feet, Gaara didn't even realize that Lee had so attentively strolled right in front of him, his breath beating down on the red head's face. They were so close right now, all Gaara had to do was reach straight out and grope around until he found….

_Should I do something? He's the one that has gotten this close. Does he want this too? _Ideas of protest and signs of approval flashed in and out of Gaara's mind, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of all this.

Without needing to say another word or give the slightest hint of consent, Lee had bent slowly down and shortened the distance between him and Gaara. His hand came to one side of his neck and corseted it adoringly, shifting his head up and demanding that Gaara look him in the eyes. Soon enough a meeting of two took hold, Lee's lips tenderly moved onto Gaara's and softly motioned over them with each careful stroke in mind.

It was a strange sensation, and Gaara felt himself pulling away at first, then soon realized that this was all he wanted. This was real, ardent. His body felt feverish, shaky- unstable if it were not for the hard wood of the tree he had been pressed into for support. Gaara idly noticed the trajectory of his own hand slipping up Rock Lee's right arm, pale finger coming up to tangle into short black strands on the back of his neck. Gaara's resolution on killing him had crumbled under the heated touch of the green beast's lips, of the brush of that tongue. There was a distinct taste to that kiss, mingled with a trace of ramen maybe that had probably been consumed hours earlier to his arrival.

Gaara smirked behind Lee's pressing lips and the working tongue that had been released into his mouth for more enticing fun. _Ramen flavored kisses_. That's what they were.

A sudden pang stole Gaara away from the moment. His mind was a blur of feelings and emotions, his body practically hurting with the insane sense of desire that soared between his legs. A soft groan melted into the kiss, which was broken soon after that. Gaara did not have the courage to open his eyes, to look into those dark ones he knew were peering down at him. He did not have the courage to do anything but lean against that tree, but keep his fingers attached to that silky hair at the back of Lee's neck.

"Gaara…"

He shuddered at the husky whisper that flooded his mind, the soft breath that tickled his swollen lips. A daring blaze returned then and jade eyes snapped open. Suddenly fingers knew what to do, descending down the front of his chest, Gaara's hands soon stopped as a frown dropped on his face. _How am I going to get this thing off? _Trembling fingers ceased at the red tied headband that was used as a stylish belt, that covered a small part of Rock Lee's jumpsuit.

Smiling lightly at Gaara's confusion, Lee watched as he struggled mentally to find where the clothes broke into two. Not waiting any longer, Rock Lee slid his bandaged fingers under the maroon fabric of Gaara's shirt pushing it up until it balled together around his neck.

Obeying Lee's silent command, Gaara raised his arms and allowed the shirt to be yanked off and tossed a side, right alongside his gourd that he had left sitting beside the tree. Once the annoying top had been removed, black eyes widened at the sight, only to meet with the simple mesh shirt that clung almost artfully to the toned body underneath. Acting on simple instinct, he pried the additional shirt free, ripping it away, revealing the expanse if Gaara's white chest beneath. Fingers shivered slightly, even more so as they were met with a smaller touch from Gaara's. Their hands were laced mid way between their faces as Gaara disconnected the hold and gently touched the trembling lips of Lee. His hand retook its spot behind Rock Lee's neck, pulling him back into the longing kiss he had yearned for. Lips collided again in a feverish passion he could not control.

Lee's fingers fell upon that flesh once more, tracing the outlines of toned muscles even as he felt a stabbing point force its way into him. Much to Lee's dismay, Gaara's hands had been jerked away from him and were fighting down the growing pleasure that was more than noticeable on his face.

An uneasy groan escaped Gaara's lips, not sure whether to be embarrassed or happy that Lee noticed his, excitement. He had pulled away momentarily and frowned, his eyes falling back down to the green ripe grass that had began to take on with the gust. The cool breeze felt somewhat relaxing on Gaara's steaming face.

The time he had for hesitation was short however. He felt his head being risen by a finger that had slid beneath his chin. Their gazes met for a short moment before lips crashed together once more.

Gaara felt his heavy belt being tugged at, the buckle undone; the button of his pants popping open soon thereafter. And that was when panic seized him, grasping all those fired nerves with a deadly cold hand. This was actually happening, he realized in near horror. _Does Lee truly want this? _"Lee," his voice trailed off as those deep, dark eyes were turned to him. As they met them once more, watched the hunger that mirrored upon their shimmering surface. As he saw those half-parted lips glistening with the moisture of being recently wet by the pink muscle of his tongue. Those lips that hovered so closely over his navel, those lips that awaited further instruction just like the fingers that had frozen upon the zipper of his pants. Those lips that quirked upward ever slightly, bringing a devious glint to those dark eyes.

"…." Lee didn't need to say anything. His cute questionable stare was enough to make Gaara melt. A lonesome smile, came onto Gaara's lips, a smile hasn't touched his face in a long time.

And in having no further complaint, he watched as Lee bowed his head once more. Gaara sighed contently at the silky strands that tickled his abdomen, tight as it was with anticipation and desire. He heard the faint descent of the zipper and swallowed dryly. There was no time to stop him, to react before he felt the intense warm of his member collide with the cool air of the forest, only to shortly thereafter be enveloped in the hot cavern of Lee's mouth.

Lips parted, releasing a cry that had perhaps been much too loud for the time of day and place they were in. Lee's tongue twisted and curled around him, eating him entirely and gulping him down. Gaara's eyes squinted shut to control the bliss he was feeling surge through him and crash down on him like a tsunami.

He wanted it to last and yet felt the convulsions in his stomach telling him that such a thing would not be possible. A hand had come around the side and clenched onto Lee's slick black hair, latching onto his head, and yet Gaara's touch was gentle enough to let Lee know that this was perfect.

Gaara's head was thrown back as teeth grit painfully against one another, to stifle a cry that had been building up in the back of his throat. Minutes passed in a whir of emotions, of feelings. "Lee…" he gasped sharply and squirmed, hips shifting upward against that mouth that indulged him, that pleasured him, that swallowed him whole and seemed to beg for more with each stoke of that strong tongue. Gaara could not hold on any longer. His body unaccustomed to such blissful treatment, shuddered pleasantly, twitched almost violently as he gripped onto the rough parched bark of the tree. He felt the wood chip under the pressure of his hands. A droplet of red slid down his chin, seeping from a cut upon his bottom lip, which he had bitten into harshly in order to silence himself from emitting a cry that would certainly reveal them both to any passer-bys.

The design of autumn leaves and cotton clouds whirled above Gaara. The cool breeze escaping around felt good against his blushed face. The serene picture was soon replaced with dark eyes, smirking lips that cruised right upon his own. Gaara shivered at the taste that lingered. No longer just the aftermath of ramen and the taste that belonged to Lee but also the bitter saltiness he knew belonged to himself. A bright flush spread over his face at that thought.

Gaara mumbled, feeling his body being lifted off the decaying old tree that he had been using for support. His body collided with Rock Lee's own. He heard a soft rumble of a chuckle within his chest. Gaara merely leaned against him, using his body as support just like he had done the tree, while his own returned to normality, or something close to it.

"You're glowing Gaara…" Lee pointed out, which received a half-assed glare in return. "Well you are," he insisted.

"Lee!" cried a voice from beyond. Naruto appeared from behind a set of bushes and crashed in on Rock Lee's training ground, and on Gaara little fantasy.

Turning around slowly from the giant stump he had been pulverizing. Lee smiled greeting the blond haired ninja. "Yes, Naruto?" Lee asked waving to him.

Blocking out their meaningless conversation, Gaara snapped back into reality. _That was just in my imagination? _Looking down Gaara could see a friendly guest poking up in his pants. _Damn. _Sighing softly to relieve himself from the fun images that were still in his head, Gaara nosed around the side of the tree and wished for Naruto to leave.

His prayer was answered, but sadly enough, Lee was going with him. Figuring he would catch him later Gaara stayed at Lee's training spot to deceiver the ordeals in his mind.

_What just happened?_ Gaara asked himself, begging for an answer to make itself known. Squinting his eyes shut, Gaara recalled the vision he just conjured up in his twisted mind, the kinky fantasy involving him and Rock Lee. As the images of Lee's lips and tongue over came him, causing a passionate heated storm to rain upon him, Gaara groaned almost cried out at the pain of his bliss. His hard figure sprang up even stronger than before, refreshed with the same arousing sensation as before, the angst killing him slowly with its teasing desire.

If it were to go on like this, he might just explode, literally. Something had to be done. _God, this is killing me. _He pondered a moment and searched for something to solve his problem that wouldn't be so degrading. _What is it that Kankuro always does with his dolls? He's tried telling me about how I should 'pleasure' myself, but, I just thought he was trying to annoy me. Maybe I should have listened. _Gulping down whatever dignity he had left, Gaara glanced briefly at his right hand, glaring at it with his intense emerald eyes. Focusing his stair downward he noticed the bulge he had remaining there, almost mocking him, telling him that the best he could get, was himself.

Peeking back around the tree, Gaara snooped the area around to be sure of no watchers or listeners. Slowly, cautiously he lowered himself down onto the cozy carpet of grass and opened his legs up, giving himself some motion room. Popping open his pants, Gaara gently removed his member from its hidden place and let the cool whisking winds play along with the fingers that began to tighten around his shaft.

Gliding his eyes shut, the overwhelming sensation took over, possessing Gaara with its pleasure. Feeling his heart become heavier Gaara sighed, moaning into the stunt he was putting into action. Like lifting a burden off your shoulders, he felt himself become relaxed and the tension dissipating.

Gripping vigorously, Gaara squeezed, pressuring himself and shifting up and down faster and harder. A blushing heat grew on his face, making him sweat and steam under this pure amazement. Snapping his glazed eyes shut, he softly uttered a name, "Lee." he whispered, hardly loud enough for himself to even hear.

Beating faster and harder, Gaara realized himself shouting, crying out the same name as he became more in depth with himself. "Lee, oh God Lee..." he would soundlessly trail off then mumble the words again, allowing it to tickle on his lips with each mention.

Almost blinded with pleasure, Gaara never even heard the rustling sounds of near by bushes, and the lightly stomping hum of echoing footsteps approaching his secret tree. With one last whispering expression of the name "Lee..." Gaara whipped his head around and came eye to eye with his intruding stranger.


	4. Chapter 3

Clearing his throat briefly, Lee nodded to Naruto's every particular word. Blinking his eyes open wider in excitement, Lee practically quivered at the mere mention of a special secret mission. Naruto's words were slightly sprinkled with envy.

Muffling back the girly squeal he felt thundering free from his throat, Lee gasped out for breath, "Gai-sensei really wants me to go on a top secret mission!" Twinkling free from the masking blankets of Lee's lips, his reflecting white teeth shown clearly through as he grinned. "I'm so excited! Naruto you can't imagine how happy this makes me!" he cried.

Folding his arms lazily over the other, Naruto sighed with a wining tone, "Yeah well don't get too worked up. Gai-sensei said you had to meet him and the Hokage in her office by 10 am sharp, or you don't get the mission." puckering up his lips, Naruto groaned and waved Lee off while turning back through the small wall of forest.

Stars flashed in the mist of Lee's dark endless eyes. _I will not fail you Gai-sensei! Now back to training!_

Lee trudged with every stride, stepping gingerly through a thick leaf bushel. Finally freeing himself from its hold, he gazed upon his so familiar training ground: the well worn stump of a tree, the dried up thirsty grass from the approaching autumn, protecting shelter of leaves the loomed above and that began to fade into orange and red, the moaning sound from behind a tree...

_Wait..._

Bring his guard up to full stance, Lee motioned over to the barked ripping tree. Listening closely, he could fairly make out the whispering sound of a person- a young man even. Snaking around the side of the round shield, Lee poked his head about and quickly attempted a glance at the intruder.

A gasp stole his breath away, stealing it from the needing area of his lungs. Clearing his mind, Lee blinked away the image and jerked back around to the other side of the tree. _Was that, was that just...Gaara?!_

After the face of the person sunk into his mind, he soon absorbed the thought of what he was doing. Gaara was... Cringing his eyes shut, he blushed softly. Lee couldn't even think about it without getting a little flustered.

Snapping him back to reality, the soft melody like sounds of Gaara's moans awoke Lee from his trance. "Lee..." he trailed off, slowly groaning right into the next word, "Oh God Lee." he sighed again. Pacing himself, Gaara's cries of bliss became more intense with each passing moment.

A hand came up to Lee's shivering lip, to hold it still and silence it. His eyes stared plainly at the browning grass in disbelief, _Is he really saying my name? There's no way._ He said in his disoriented mind.

Deciding to conquer his fear and face his challenge, Lee swallowed dryly and turned around the side of the tree. "Gaara." he muttered lightly, but it was easily over powered by Gaara's moans of enjoyment.

Amazingly enough, Lee was heard. Gaara flipped his half parted eyes completely open and allowed his jaw to drop heavily to the ground. He gasped sharply and locked his eyes with Lee's, never taking them away. Quickly regaining himself, Gaara fumbled about his pants to hind away his member and force down the bubbling hormones.

Lee's black gaze drifted down to were the sudden excitement and action was taking place. Gulping softly Lee spoke again, "Gaara?" he asked sweetly, slightly confused.

Instead of looking straight at his fantasy, Gaara faced the side and glared at a small bug that way making its way across the grass. He remained deadly silent, as if Lee would just leave if he ignored him.

Swigging away his worry, "Gaara were you saying my name?" Lee uttered softly, getting straight to the point.

Bewildered by Lee's question, Gaara froze up, his limbs becoming useless. _What do I say? Yes I was screaming your name while jerking off. No!_ Screaming mentally to himself, he argued what to do in his situation.

Becoming annoyed with his silence, Lee asked again. "Gaara," he paused, "did you say my name?" His voice was delicate and smooth, the words falling off his lips so gracefully it made Gaara's heart skip a beat.

The way Lee's voice sounded, he didn't sound upset at the fact that Gaara was pretending to have sex with Lee in his head. He almost sounded as if he were hoping that was his name being cried out is pleasure.

Remembering his question, Gaara nodded. He felt himself drag off his answer some as he fought to look Lee in the eyes.

Lee's lips became dry as well as his throat. Swallowing hard, he questioned Gaara once more, "You were imagining me?" his bottom lips quivered was angst.

Not waiting to think about his answer, Gaara nodded again. _Is he mad? I should leave._

Preparing to launch his body off from its sitting position, Gaara readied himself until Lee shouted out in protest.

"No," Lee mumbled almost, "Gaara, don't go." by now he had scooted in slightly closer to the red head. Since Gaara was still sitting as well, Lee didn't have to go far to shorten their distance apart. Coming closer Lee noticed the pink and red storm flooding Gaara cheeks.

Gingerly leaning forward, Lee slowly took away the space between him and Gaara. Gliding his eyes shut, he awkwardly cocked his head to the side and motioned onto Gaara. His lips shuttered at the mere touch of the sand ninja's mouth barely grazing his own.

Ripping his body away, Gaara continued to yell at himself inside his head. _Don't do this, it's not right! You would just get hurt and no one would be happy. You're just a problem._ Flinging his head to the side, Gaara sighed and gasped for air. Lee took his breath away, even just trying to kiss him.

Reaching out a hand, Lee snaked his fingers around Gaara's chin, rotating his head back around. "Please don't ignore me Gaara, it's very rude." Silencing him before he could make another objection, Lee fondly pressed his warm heated lips against Gaara's.

Steaming from that light touch, Gaara felt his heart suddenly stop, the air in his lungs halt at their breathing and his mind completely shut down. This kiss wasn't even very playful, just a light touch of the lips, and still somehow Gaara felt all senses crash on him.

Lee smiled behind Gaara's lips and realized how shocked and surprised he was. Pulling away gently, Lee opened his eyes to view upon the boy before him. Gaara was a statue, expressions of immense confusion carved into his features as he did nothing but gape at Lee. His jade eyes locked on the deep night black ones before him, being held together with uncertain feelings and unanswered questions.

Gaara's silence stole the moment away, causing Lee to slightly frown. "I'm sorry Gaara," he began fighting down the sorrow that was seeping through his voice, "I wasn't thin-"

Before allowing him to speak another word Gaara hushed his moving lips with his own, closing down and claiming them. Those lustful lips yearned for Lee's, craved them with a burning desire that ached Gaara's heart. Overpowering Lee slightly, Gaara sent their bodies tumbling backwards to land gently on the crispy grass under them. Sliding his eyes shut, Gaara basked in the enjoyment of Lee's lips, so soft and warm against his own.

Sending his hands up, Lee affectionately stroked the back of Gaara's head, almost petting him. They coiled around his neck and tugged Gaara down deeper into the kiss, demanding that his tongue explore the green beast's mouth. Together they fought against each other's mouths, rolling and exchanging spots, and eventually Gaara ended up back on top.

Lee separated their kiss and gasped for what air he could, "Roll over." he breathed out.

Gaara quirked a brow, "What?" he asked, heaving for oxygen himself. He felt like he just ran a 5 mile race and Lee was the track.

Directing tiny nips and mini kisses on his neck, Lee spoke again, "Roll over." were his muffled words.

Gaara did as demanded, groaning under the steamy touch of Lee's lips pecking at his tender skin. Once positioned right, he was leaning against Lee's chest and using him as a fluffy pillow, he never ceased the soft love bites to Gaara's neckline.

By now the thought of Gaara's member revealing itself had completely vanished his mind, but not Lee's. In one quick motion Lee had snagged the hardened being before him, causing Gaara to gasp sharply and in hail air with quick breaths. Gaara snapped his eyes open to look down and glance at Lee's hand grasping onto his firm perked cock and begin to pump up and down.

Fluttering his eyes, Gaara squinted them shut and sealed his lips down to silence his sounds of pleasure. He had to use all the strength he possessed just to fight back the urge to thrust into Lee's hand. Sweat rimmed his forehead, and now his entire body was damp with it. Gaara's sticky palms had fallen down onto the ground, latching onto the grass and ripping it away to relieve his angst.

Overpowered by Gaara's gasp, Lee uttered softly into his ear, "Relax Gaara," he whispered, "just relax." Lee continued to land kisses and nibbles on Gaara's neck, sending him to lose all control of his body.

Giving up on holding back, Gaara let out a cry and shoved his hips forward into Lee's hand. "Ah!" he shouted with a cry, not caring if anyone overheard. "Lee..." he shuttered out, "please, faster." he said in between moans.

Lee complied and began to pump faster, squeezing him more and watching Gaara squirm in enjoyment. Lee knew how he liked this himself, and figured Gaara would like it the same. Patiently, Lee teased his lover and bit onto his earlobe and began to pull on it, gently and carefully.

Unable to hold back any longer, Gaara let himself go. Inside Lee's hand a white cream was squirted and coated his clenching fist, slowly dripping down the sides. Gaara moaned and slowly mumbled whispered words, none understandable to any ear.

Sliding his eyes open, Gaara looked down and saw a hand lay flatly against his thigh, a bare hand not blanketed in bandages. Frowning in not only his mind, Gaara idly realized Lee wasn't there or ever beside him. Another pretend dream, he must have drifted off into some sort of sleep, but at least his problem was gone. Gaara clenched his dripping hand in annoyance.

_This is the second time that I've done that._ Gaara rested atop the soft blades of grass, thinking of something to relax his emotions. _Why do I keep fantasizing about Lee, like that? Do I want him like that….? Maybe I didn't come here to fight after all, but here for Lee, just to see him. But that can't be true. _Gaara argued in his head_. I couldn't have come here just for him. My name means 'love only yourself,' and yet I can't help but want to see Rock Lee. Do I really love him?_

It was decided there and now, that Gaara would talk to Lee. He would find him and tell him that he was here and why he came. And ask him what this throbbing stinging pain was in his chest, and if it was love he felt. Gaara wasn't going to be distracted be love and be hurt by it, not again. Not after his hopes, dreams, and trust was shattered into too many pieces to reconnect, his wound could not be healed. Not mended back together into the soft lovely heart it once was, not after what happened.

**Review!!**


End file.
